House of Never Knowing
by JTURNING
Summary: Loads of people have just vanished into thin air. The latest person gone is Patrica. However unlike everyone else she said she was going out and said she doesn't know when she will be back. Eddie is dating Fabian but how much longer will this love story will happen? What happens when Fabian gets an E-mail from Nina? When he thinks she's dead. This takes place after House of Who.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy's! So happy with the last House of Anubis fanfic so I have decided to do a longer story for house of Anubis.**

**So this is what the story is about:**

**Patrica has vannished meaning no one knows where she is not even her parents. Then the Sibuna gang find Patricia's ring that was given to her by her Grandmother which she will never go anywhere without it. Then a mysterious E-mail from Nina came to Fabian.**

**The story also takes place about six mounths after House of Who the one shot I did.**

**The story is slightly out of character. Hope you like it.**

**Rated M cos still not sure how the rating works.**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Eddie? You alright right in there love?" asked Trudy from out side the boys bathroom.

"Shhhhh baby she can't know about us!" Eddie whispered into the persons ear and nibbled on it for a while. "Yes Trudy some things fell out of the shelf for some reason." He said simply while thrusting himself into the person before him.

"Ok! Have you seen Fabian he isn't around, also what about Patrica?" Trudy asked.

"Fabian is... already at school something about a project of the digestive system. Not sure about Patrica though sor-RY!" Eddie shouted as the person in front of him took their hand and started fingering Eddie.

"Ok just hurry up now my lovely."

"YES!" still screaming from the painful pleasure. "That's the last time I cover for you for sex Faby." He said to the boy infront of him as he trusted once more and filled him up with webs of cum coming out of him and entering the smaller boy.

"Well you make no sence! Willing to help with murder but not when it comes to actually getting anul penitration." Fabian said while taking his finger out of Eddie and licking them clean with Eddie's tounge.

"K.T. was asking for it. She killed Nina didn't she?" Eddie answered with a question. That's just like him though.

"Soppose so. Who do you want out of your life forever?"

"You know the only person I want dead!"

"Just checking incase you change your mind!"

"He needs to be gone."

"I agree!" Fabian replied, Fabian was still upset about Nina being killed but Eddie was helping him through it. They where friends with benifits but started dating just after K.T.'s death. Secretly though they thought people might ask too many questions. Questions that shouldn't be asked.

The only one who was still greving was Patrica. It was odd seeing that she couldn't stand the girl. She didn't come home last night either She just left saying she was going out for a while and she didn't know when she will be back.

Joy was at the table. Everybody else left without her for school and Victor hasn't been back since K.T. was murdered. Nobody knew where he went either. Actually alot of people have just left without a word lately. Mr Sweet, Amber, Willow, Mara and loads of people from other houses. Whats going on.

Eddie left the bathroom first and just walked into the Kitchen in his towel. Joy looked at the beautiful boy. Blonde, musculer, pretty green eyes. She could even see the outline of mini Eddie through the towel. He was still really hard. She blushed a shade of pink that didn't look humanly possible. She noticed Eddie's pubes poking out the top of the towel. He turned around and bent over revealing his ass crack. She then opened her mouth wide as the towel fell off. Eddie turned around and walked over to her.

"You can touch." Eddie said placing his nine-inch on her shoulder, "It isn't gonna bite. But you can if you like."

Joy then ran out the door Fabian at the door looking.

"Whore!" He yelled at Eddie when he ran after Joy.

"What?" Eddie replied.

* * *

**I know not as good as the one shot. Also yeah I know rated M means talking sex and writting it. Also I am really sorry if you think it is smutty. Next time I will warn you if it will have sex. Any way I know if your reading this and are like what the hell. It does have a point to it all. This was mainly an introduction but the real mystery will start in chapter 2. That will be put up on Thursday hopefully. I know I need a beta as most people will say but I just wanted to keep you interested. Right most people are like gonna be. Why isn't it a romance piece. Why is it only Mystery and crime. It will be explained soon. So if you want to know more keep reading.**

**I also would really like it if I had Reviews because then I will know if you like it or if you don't otherwise I don't know what you guys think and what you want. I do also accept PM's but guys I am not a mind reader so please say something.**

**Also if you want to see my true writting talent please PM me and ask for a private story that I can write you. It will also be posted on my page. **

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Sorry guys. I know the update is a little late. I had so much to do for my first exam I just finished. WOO!**

**Any way I have written a chapter but it is going to be uploaded yet unless I make this chapter really long.**

**It has also been brought to my attention that some people would like a female couple. If you would like to put a suggestion forward in a review or PM I will write a chapter on it.**

**Also word of warning this chapter contains talking of sexual activities and a small act of sexual conduct. Didn't plan it. Just came to me.**

**Enjoy reading the new chapter.**

* * *

"Joy!" Fabian yelled trying to catch up to her. She stopped and turned around. She was out of breath. Her face bright red from the embarrassment that she just had of mini Eddie on her shoulder.

"Fabs. What do you want?" She asked Fabian who stopped bending over. Feeling like he is going to fall over.

"To see... if... you were... alright. I can't believe... Eddie would do that." Fabian said grabbing Joy's arm and looked up at her eyes. He was stupid he could ever trust his bisexual boyfriend. Well they both were but he questioned if he was going to go with a guy should he be a gay guy. So it means he wouldn't get hurt if the guy would show his naked body to a girl.

"I'm fine. It's just I can't Patricia would go mad if she knew that I had a small thing for him and you would too. I mean you are mad aren't you I just told you I had a crush on your boyfriend."

"What are you talking about Joy?" Fabian asked defensively. "I'm not dating Eddie."

"God I heard the 'Faby' thing. I heard you scream in the toilets when you think nobody is home. Then Eddie walks out. When it was you who I heard. You can't lie about this. Not to me." Joy explained. Fabian was shocked. If she knew about this did she know about the criminal he helped escape to kill K.T.

"Sorry." He said simply ashamed he just lied to all his friends about him and Eddie.

"Don't be. You like him and he likes you. I only care if you are happy. If only Nina could see this." Joy said. The look on her face looked like she knew something she shouldn't. "Can I tell you something Fabian?"

"Sure."

"Patricia texted me last night. It said. I know about it. What Fabian and Eddie have done. I think she knows about your relationship.

Just then Fabian got a text. From Eddie.

_Faby please come to school I need to talk to you about me and Joy. I love u 3 Please I will make up by doing the thing u like to do in bed. We can also do it so I'm the bottom. Please I'm so sorry 3_

Fabian looked to Joy. "Lets bunk off today. Say we're ill. Eat a lot of Ice-cream." Fabian said pouting.

Joy didn't think she agreed. They then went back to the house and called Mr Sweet that they were ill. When he hung up they went into the freezer and picked up a load of Ice-cream. Joy went and sat down on the sofa and waited for Fabian who got some spoons. Then turned the T.V. on and started watching Robbin Hood Disney version. They had a laugh before putting on a CD and dancing round the house.

* * *

**Mean while at school.**

Eddie was looking at his phone every chance he could to see if Fabian texted back.

"Your phone isn't going to grow legs and walk away Eddie." Said Jerome who was sitting next to Eddie. That was odd he never sat with Eddie.

"Where's Alfie Jerry? You normally bother him!" Eddie snapped.

"He's crying because Willow has gone missing without a word and he hasn't seen Amber since she left for fashion school. No texts. No E-mail. No calls. Its like she's disappeared." He said looking Eddie in the eyes. Jerome was acting differently ever since Mara disappeared.

Jerome just didn't know what to think all he knew is that he was horny. As Mara wasn't around he has tried with Joy but she isn't interested. He tried with all the girls around school but just didn't want to know. So he has been trying with guys. Alfie was just mopping about Willow so attempted with Fabian but soon got punched in the face by Eddie. So he thought that Eddie wanted him after all Eddie swings for both teams.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked. The bell went and Eddie ran to the bathrooms. Jerome followed. He just needed some fun somewhere.

Eddie stood in front of the sink with his phone out texting Fabian. He sent the text when he felt someone grab his mini Eddie. He looked up and saw Jerome.

"Jerry what are you doing?" He asked. He didn't get a reply instead Jerome took him by the tie and lead him into the stalls. "Jerry this isn't-" He was cut off by Jerome putting his tongue in his mouth.

"Don't worry I picked your phone up." Waving it in front of Eddie. Eddie tried to grab it but Jerry was too tall. Without knowing the phone rang and Jerry answered it not knowing that someone was trying to talk. It was Fabian he called to say he was spending the day with Joy and to talk later. However Fabian didn't speak and only heard Jerome and Eddie.

"Give it back Jerry!" Eddie yelled.

"Come get it sweety." Jerry said putting another kiss on the blonde. He then took the phone he was holding in the air and put it down his boxers.

"Jerry!" Eddie then knelt and unzipped the taller boys trousers and boxers to show a huge cock standing straight. "Where is the phone Jerry?"

"Suck and find out." Eddie didn't want to but he was addicted to his phone.

"Why don't you go all the way in my ass while you're at it."

"WHORE! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" said a voice coming from Jerome's ass checks.

"Fabian?" Eddie said. "Why did you call"

"To say sorry I ran off. But it seems you're having fun with Jerome. You stupid Fucking whore! We're over!" Fabian said and hung up instantly. Eddie then went to his knees crying.

"Well open up." Jerome said. Eddie just slapped his ass with his mouth open. Big mistake the next thing he knew he had all his clothes off and getting mini Jerome in his ass.

* * *

**Later back at the house when everyone was back.**

Fabian and Joy were in the front room Fabian had his guitar and Joy was with a keyboard. They called everyone into the front room.

"We have a song to sing for all of you and the internet." Joy said nodding to Fabian.

"This song is for Eddie. I hope you all like it I wrote it myself all day and Joy helped me write this hit to." He pressed record on the camera. Then he started an up beat song.

* * *

**Hay guys. Just a little note to say the next chapter is a songfic. It is actually the song that I wrote. It's based on the days events in the house. The song is called Whore. Hope you like it. **

**Please review.**

**Also PM me I always reply.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Basicly a small songfic for my new story House of Never Knowing. This is the first thing I wrote after chapter one. The song is called Whore hope you like! Its the song that Fabian and Joy play. Fabian is singing and Joy back up.**

* * *

_You said you where late when you picked up the phone,_

_How was I ment to know you wern't alone,_

_I didn't think, I didn't speak,_

_All I could hear is,_

'Play him baby.'

_Your such a bore,_

_You stupid Whore,_

_I gave you my soul and heart,_

_I didn't know what you,_

_Did to me,_

_All I know babe,_

_You were born a whore._

_Singing in the middle of the... street with me,_

_Dancing on tables,_

_My sweet puppy,_

_You were late for, UH,_

_Are first date,_

_I thought it was nerves,_

_But you where with he-er._

_Your such a bore,_

_You stupid Whore,_

_I gave you my soul and heart,_

_I didn't know what you,_

_Did to me,_

_All I know babe,_

_You were born a whore,_

_Date me,_

_Flirt with her,_

_Fuck him,_

_Who cares anymore,_

_I can't stand what your putting me through,_

_Your such a bitch,_

_Your a fucking dick,_

_Date me,_

_Flirt with her,_

_Fuck him,_

_Sleep with me, her,him_

_me, her, him,_

_me, her or him._

_Your such a bore,_

_You stupid Whore,_

_I gave you my soul and heart,_

_I didn't know what you,_

_Did to me,_

_All I know babe,_

_You were born a whore,_

_You were born a whore,_

_You,_

_Me,_

_Her,_

_Him_

_You were, _

_You were,_

_You were,_

_You were born a whore._

Baby we're done.

* * *

**OMG I love writting songs. I just can't sing!**

**For those who are like I love it. Review.**

**If you don't like it then. REVIEW.**

**I am not a mind reader guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys! I Haven't had any reviews or PM's but because of the stats I am getting I am assuming your liking the story.**

**Anyway, I may be writing a cross over story soon of House of Anubis and either BTR, Charmed, Ghost whisperer, iCarly or Buffy the vampire slayer. It will be based around either the Wizard of Oz or Alice in wonder land or maybe both but not sure yet. Review and tell me want you want it to be like.**

**Anyway this chapter is straight after Fabian and Joy sing Whore. I actually hope you like that songfic. If you do just review. I don't bite (much).**

**Anyway let's get this chapter started. Also There is a lesbian sex scene and maybe a heterosexual scene two. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Fabian looked at Eddie who was wide-eyed. Jerome just walked up to Eddie and put his hand on the American's shoulder.

"You ok?" Jerome asked then Eddie just ran out the room.

"Fabian! Why did you do that to Eddie? It's like you broke up or something!" Asked Alfie who forgot all about the two loves of his life leaving him.

"That's because we did!" Fabian snapped at Alfie. Alfie just looked shocked as well as Trudy. Fabian then took his guitar and his laptop that he placed on the table. He then just walked into his room. He looked at his E-mails.

_INBOX (1)_

Was written on the screen he opened the E-mail and started to read.

_Dear Fabian,_

_I'm sorry I left with out a word to you. I'm sorry I just left a letter. It was just so hard to say it in person. I loved you but I couldn't be with you. I know this is formal but I just needed you to know it was serious to me._

_I loved you so much and because I loved you so much I ended it because, well I didn't want myself to get high with you and then fall because you die in an adventure. I know that you must be confused. I promise I loved you once but now I'm not. I know I am dead to you but... We never where ment to be._

_The new mystery has begun. I know about the people disappearing. I'm also sorry about the new girl who died._

_See you soon, Maybe,_

_Nina xx_

"WHAT?" Fabian yelled just then Joy walked into the room.

"What happened?" She asked Fabian. Fabian then grabbed the laptop and handed it to Joy. She read the E-mail. "That's great isn't it? You just heard from Nina."

"Look when it was sent." Fabian said.

"Half an hour ago. Whats wrong with that?"

"She's dead. K.T. killed her and Nina is dead how the fuck did she sent that mail?"

"Fabian what are you talking about?"

"K.T. killed Nina. K.T. killed her. She can't of messaged me she was murdered."  
"No K.T. was murdered Fabian not Nina."

"NO K.T. KILLED NINA AND I KILLED K.T.!" Fabian screamed. Crap he just told Joy that he killed her. The one thing he wasn't going to tell anyone but Eddie.

"What?" She asked. Her eyes were terrified, she was frozen trying to process the information.

"I helped that prisoner escape. It was an old mate of Eddie's and he said he will kill two people which is one each. I said I wanted K.T. dead because I found her diary that it said that she killed Nina."

"Was it in a red book that said Never read me?" Joy asked.

"How do you know?" Fabian was shocked did Joy know about K.T, being a killer.

"She was writing a story. She used names that have lived at the house. She was writing a novel she wanted to be an author." Joy explained.

So that means that Nina wasn't killed. That also ment K.T. was innocent. If only there was a way to turn back time.

"Is it only me who knows?" Joy asked "Apart from Eddie I mean."

"Yeah." Fabian answered.

"I promise I wouldn't tell as long as you do a few things for me. Deal?" Joy asked.

"Blackmail isn't your style Joy." Fabian said but then thought about the offer. Either go to jail for who knows how long or do a few things for Joy. "What do you want me to do?"

"First off your going to fuck me here and now. Then your going to tell me who Eddie wants dead."

"Fine I'll fuck your brains out. But I cannot tell you who Eddie wants dead."

"Why not?" Joy asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Fabian then went to Joy and kissed her on the lips passionately. "What about fucking then?"

"Rough. Plus you need a dildo up your ass." Joy ordered Fabian.

"Sounds fun." He said.

* * *

**Mean while in Paris.**

"_Patricia?_" Came a guys voice from the end of the phone.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"_Yes!_" He replied.

"I think its time for step two don't you?"

"_Give me time. Eddie_ _will die. Fabian will go crazy. I just want to do it so they both get hurt at once. They have only been broken up for half a day. If it goes to fast then they will suspect something is up._"

"You're the professional. Bye now call me same time tomorrow."

"_Fine by me._" The guy hung up.

Patricia then put the phone down and picked up the laptop that was beside it. Looking out of her hotel window to the Effile tower. She picked up a wine glass that was half full of red wine.

"Soon those killers can be dead and I will get them back for killing K.T." she said to herself. "Honey come here." She ordered.

"Yes mistress?" The brown-haired girl asked who was wearing a french maid costume.

"You can take that off now. I need some fun!" She ordered with her attitude in a deep voice as here eyes turned lustful. "Did you send that E-mail Nina?"

"Yes. Patty! What do you want done with the shells of darkness?" Nina replied.

"Our old house mates are fine as they are. They will soon have the spirits of the dead like you my dear." Patricia asked as she took of her top and her bra. "Suck on my tits. and take your panties of so I can finger you." Patricia ordered the girl to do.

Nina then took of all of her clothes exposing her small tits and Virgina. She then walked over to Patricia and played with her boobs while Patricia just shoved her fingers straight into Nina's vagina. Patricia then took off her trousers and pulled Nina to the bed. Then they fell onto the bed with some force. Patricia then opened the draw next to the King sized bed and pulled out a dubble ended dildo. She then put it inside of Nina and herself. They both bounce up and down on the dildo untill Nina came.

"Eat me!" Yelled Patricia.

"Yes Mistress." Said Nina as she put her tone into Patricia's vagina and then swallowed all the come that came from Patricia.

"Jerome will do his duty. He will fuck Eddie and then Fabian and then kill them both." She said while laughing. She then kissed Nina passionately. She then went back into the draw and pulled out a knife. She then cut Nina's throat and watched as the mark healed. "That's what happens when your a spirit in a body huh." She then kissed Nina again before collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

**Back at the house.**

Joy kissed Fabian passionately on the lips while tugging at the hem of his shirt. Fabian started to take off all of the buttons on Joy's shirt. He throw the top on to the ground. She unhooked the bra strap and all he could see where beautiful boobs he grabbed them while Joy cupped his cock.

"Wait. I'm not ready." Joy said. "Tomorrow in the girls toilet."

"Sure." Fabian said pleased that he could see that Joy already jizzed herself.

"Yeah you can enter my Fanny tomorrow but for now. I am going to play suck the lolly pop.

She sat on the bed and pulled off Fabian's trousers and briefs to reveal a 7-inch cock that was erect. She then put it all the way in her mouth bobbing her head. She licked the underside of the cock. She then started to bite.

"F-f-f-f-fuck!" Screamed Fabian as he released into Joy. He didn't tell anyone he liked it when you took a bite from his dick.

"We will finish of tomorrow." She said putting her clothes back on. "Now who does Eddie want dead?" She asked. She then opened the door to see a man standing there, he was wearing a mask. "Can I help you?" she asked. Eddie then appeared from behind the man.

"Your right she does know too much Faby." Eddie said while kissing Fabian.

"Oh and Joy. You're the one he wants dead. Bye now." Fabian said. Joy looked at the man. The man then pulled out a gun and shoot her through the head. He removed the mask to reveal Rufus.

"Your right just get an actor to say a criminal is out on the streets from prison and everyone goes crazy!" Rufus said. As he went over and grabbed Fabian and Eddie by the groin. "Now for that threesome I was promised if I did a few killings."

"Tomorrow Ru-Ru. Then we go for Patricia." Eddie said. "She thought she can protect them all we only need one more person to die and we've won. Also if your good then we might just have a foursome when Jerome is one of us. Like Faby here." Just as he said that Fabians eyes turned black. The three laughed as they hid Joy's body in the closet to remove later. Rufus then left. Then Fabian had crazy mad sex and then went to sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter was really long and smutty. All will be explained in due course. Who would have thought Nina was a sex slave. The next chapter will be up soon. Stay tuned.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all reading.**

**I am actually in the process of making a twitter account and a website for a type of chat room style thing for all my stories but I might not however they aren't really up and running properly so I will be changing information and stuff on it. To be honest the website may or may not happen but I will try.**

**I also want to make more House of Anubis fanfic's however... I know My stories so far are rated M but I want to make one that is a T. **

**I know people are like I'm a Feddie fan. But I'm also a Ferome fan too. Ok so I did ask about a story I may write after this. I think it will actually be based on Wizard of Oz but call it... well not sure yet.**

**competition if you can come up with different titles for the story. I will use that title for the story.**

**Rules:**

**Not smut so no smutty titles.**

**Must contain the maximum of six words any more will go out. **

**No copying. Come up with your own original title.**

**You can only chose 1 persons name in the title.**

**Dead line - 14/6/13.**

**Anyway this chapter is a flash back and will flash to when each person was taken.**

**Also the person who Patricia called is revealed in this chapter.**

**No sexual content in this chapter apart from a grope or two.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Victor's disappearance. Victors Point of View.**

Trudy and I left the house in the hands of the pupils. Although I didn't want to Trudy persuaded me saying.

"How will they live on their own when they move out Victor? Trust me I know!" After a very long conversation I ended up letting the brats to take care of the house.

I went out to have a meeting with Vera. Yes I know that she was someone who worked for Rufus but I got a phone call of a sudden and she sounded desperate. I hurried to the clearing in the woods and waited. Just then I saw a man.

"Who are you?" I ask. The man just looked at me; He was wearing dark clothes and a baseball cap. I asked him again but he ran at me and then I could see his face. "J..." I then blacked out after...

* * *

**Mara's disappearance. Mara's point of view.**

I was talking to Patricia on the phone in the girls toilets at school. She was saying something about Eddie being a killer.

"Patricia! What are you talking about?"

"_Eddie killed K.T. I don't know how or what reason, all I know is that he killed her._"

"Patricia He was with us downstairs. Also Eddie doesn't have the balls to kill some one." I don't know why I was standing up for Eddie I didn't like him much. I then thought it was odd that Patricia, Patricia to care for K.T. it just wasn't like her.

I turn on the tap to wash my hands. I then hear a voice in the stalls.

"_Mara?_" Patricia asked almost as if she was crying.

"Yes?" I questioned her back. The phone hung up and she came through the door of the toilets.

"I'm sorry. It's the best thing for you. I don't want Eddie winning!" She asked. The stall doors open and a guy comes out he seemed familier. He lifted up a baseball cap that was on his head.

"Patricia whats is J..." I blacked out he put a cloth around my mouth. Chloroform...

* * *

**Willow's and Amber's disappearance. Amber's point of view.**

I came back to the House to visit Alfie. I knocked on the door. I was shocked to see Alfie in a towel come to the door.

"Alfie! Are we going to finish this or..." Came a voice from the boy's bathroom. It was Willow. She was also in a towel: she was holding it around her. As for Alfie he hung it over his private area. Not even I got to play with mini Alfie.

"I'm going to get dressed." Alfie said and ran to his room with his cute little bubble butt. Willow spanked it.

"I'll play with that later. I'm going to get dressed to." She said as she welcomed me in. I followed her speechless. All that was going through my mind was_ I thought Alfie would wait for me._ We entered my old room and noticed Willow's stuff was in what was once my bed.

"Sorry we weren't expecting you so we where playing a game in the shower." she said smiling.

"I've got to go. I don't even know why I came back here." I ran out and Willow followed fully dressed. Wow how fast can she get changed I yelled to Alfie saying goodbye I'm going back to fashion school. He replied ok.

I was just outside the house when I bumped into a woman Willow tripped over me and fell face on the woman's boobs.

"Sorry." Willow and I said in unison. We looked up.

"Nina? What are you doing back?" I ask seeing Nina in front of me. "I heard you where dead!"

"I am." She say's her eyes where black. Full of colour but there wasn't anything there,

"Sorry?" I ask. She was standing there and saying that she is dead.

"It's true she hasn't got an Aura." Willow said.

"I'm here for both of you. The mistress needs to protect you from the one you call Eddie." She explained.

"Who is the Mistress?" I ask.

"You will find out sooner or later. We can all walk out willingly or I can drug you rape you then kidnapped you if you prefer." As she said that her eyes turned white. I mean fully white.

"Wait Fabian's eyes do that... but... they turn... black." Willow added. Nina looked shocked.

"How long has this been happening?" She asked concerned.

"Just before K.T. died." Willow replied.

"Who and when?" Nina was getting annoyed now.

"K.T. was a new girl however she died about 2 months ago." I added.

"Fabian has had eyes turning black for about 4 months." Willow added.

"Please come with me. I am here to protect you. I was also getting Fabian but he's like me. He's dead but is on the side of evil."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'll explain on the way. It's a new mission for the gang."

"Sibuna!" I yell "I'm coming." I say and looked at Willow.

"Sibu-what?" Willow looked at as confused "I want Alfie bear." She says.

"No time." Nina yells and knocks out Willow in one punch. "I promise I'll explain later."

I followed her to the clearing where we got in a van. A man was there; he was wearing a baseball cap and dark clothes. He took off the cap and I could see his face.

"Jason?" I ask.

"Long time no see Amber." He said he looked at Nina. "Does she know about us and what we are?" He asks Nina. She shock her head. She turned to me and started to explain.

"Jason and I are known as Oxavens it means we are the dead who have risen and can never fall. We work for the Mistress. You know her as..." The door opened and Patricia stood there in the door way.

"Me." Is all Patricia interrupted with her cocky attitude.

"Yes..." Nina said. I tried to interrupt but I was cut off. "Please let me finish. Eddie is known as the Osirian and that just means he's a good guy for the time being we still don't know what it means. Anyway Eddie came back to America with me. We ran then ran into a murder. She was also a person known as a Oram it means that they have no side not good or evil. She tried to kill us but the powers were backfired on her. She died and the powers were split between us. I got her immortality and Eddie was given the power to create the dead walk. Eddie isn't an Oxaven he is known as a Crealat it means taker of souls But with each power came a curse I am now The mistress's servant to protect her and all she does. It only happened because me and Eddie can grant wishes as well. Anyway the mistress wanted a servant and I made the wish come true but now we are linked untill she dies. Eddie brought back Rufus because the powers corrupted him. What made it worse was that he can take the souls out of people for his evil deeds. But the person dies and becomes an evil Oxaven. The difference is that Good Oxavens can bring back spirits that have died from illness, old age and those who are sweet and pure. Bad Oxavens can only bring back the murdered the suicide victims and any one with evil deeds from life. Fabian has had his soul taken which means he will kill people to bring them back and reawaken an evil God called Yoff. In other words the devil, so he can walk again. As for me I am no longer the chosen one I am an Oxaven. Eddie is still the Osirian but is also a Crealat as he hasn't fully turned we can still reverse him." She explained. I kind of got none of it but the fact that Nina and Fabian are dead but live and then I started thinking about make-up.

"So Fabian and Eddie are evil?" I asked.

"Yes but we can change that. We can't change Fabian so he can live but we can make him a good Oxaven." Patricia explained. "Ok dumbed down version we are good Eddie & Fabian bad. We can make Eddie & Fabian good again but we need to protect you all from the grasp as you lot are known as the Gates."

"Who are the Gates? and what are Gates?" I ask.

"Gates are the people who can bring back Toff with their spirits if they are taken. We've lost one already Fabian was a Gate but his soul is now with Toff so now we need to protect the rest. The Gates are Victor, Mara, Willow, you and..."

"Who is the last Gate?" I ask. Not really caring if I was a Gate.

"Alfie." Patricia said.

"We got to get him!" I yell at them.

"Jerome is one of us he will make sure that Eddie doesn't touch him."

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Paris but please no more questions." Jason said after not saying much.

"One more thing. Why are you getting called Mistress Patricia? I will shut up after this I swear." I promised with a pouted face.

"I am the mistress also known as the Raturfa. The protector of the Gates and Oxaven." She said "I will join you in Paris in a few weeks."

She then got out of the van. I didn't even notice we has been moving luckily Patricia landed on her feet. She started waving and ran back. We where all silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**NOW! In the house. Nobody's point of view.**

"Get in there Fabian and take his soul." Eddie ordered.

"Yes Eddie." He obeyed and walked into Alfie's room. Only Jerome was sitting on the bed.

* * *

**Hay I know it is really wordy and may have grammar problems. **

**Please Review.**

**Also don't forget the contest.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guy's! I'm writing this chapter to day because I'm seriously stressed out so I am sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff in this chapter. **

**Also I just wanted to tell you about a crossover story I am writing called Ship Dead. It's the first ever crossover I have done and the first of the two shows that have been crossed over.**

**It is a House of Anubis/Buffy the Vampire slayer. It's hard to explain but basically I have paired Buffy and Fabian. I know, I know Fabian being straight in a story of yours that has never happened before. Anyway the story takes place in the middle of the ocean where people disappear on the boat. Then Buffy finds Vampires and tries to kill them all and killed a human by accident.**

**It is a really good story so please check it out there have only been 9 views I think it deserves more attention.**

**Anyway this chapter takes place in Jerome's room. It does contain sexual content between guys. You have been warned if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

"What do you want Rutter?" asked Jerome who was on his computer and noticed the boy standing in front of his bed. Jerome wasn't in the mood Mara still hasn't been heard from and he was so angry that he had fucked Eddie who was dating Fabian, he felt cheap and that isn't his style.

Fabian just walked up to the side of the bed and kissed Jerome with a lot of passion. Jerome was so confused he didn't know what was happening, first Fabian was pissed at him because Jerome slept with Eddie, now he was kissing him. _Could this week get any more wierd? _Jerome thought to himself. Fabian pulled back and Jerome was blushing. It didn't last long before Fabian grabbed Jerome by the neck and held the taller boy up against the wall. Jerome saw that Fabian's eyes turned black. Then Fabian grabbed a knife and slit Jerome's neck watching the pool of blood cover the floor. Fabian dropped Jerome to lay in a puddle of his own blood. Fabian knelt in the pool of blood and opened his mouth and started breathing into Jerome's mouth. Jerome woke up from the dead. Jerome started choking on the air around him. Soon Jerome felt pleasure; then his eyes turned the same shade as Fabian's.

"Feels good doesn't it? I don't know how I could live with a soul." Fabian said as he kissed Jerome again. Jerome pulled away.

"Why did you take my soul? You need a Gate don't you?" Jerome asked before playing with the buttons on Fabian's top.

"That's because we need Alfie he doesn't trust Eddie or me as much as you so you'll take his soul and make him one of us." Fabian explained as he played with Jerome's zipper on his trousers.

"What about the others?" Jerome asked while taking off his own shirt before going back to Fabian and started to take of Fabian's top.

"Where are they? We know you worked for Patricia." Fabian asked taking off Jerome's trousers leaving the taller boy in just his underwear. Fabian was getting horny just by looking at the underwear. It was a tight white thong that covered his front so tightly you could so the veins and the out line of mini Jerome. Fabian then groped Jerome's bubble bum.

"Paris." The boy replied taking off the rest of Fabian's clothing so now Jerome just looked at a naked Fabian.

"Your turn." Fabian whispered. Ripping off the waist band at both sides on the thong. "Cheers for the info. Also do you mind if it wasn't just you and me?"

"Who do you have in mind?" Jerome asked while touching mini Fabian.

"EDDIE! COME IN WITH OUR FRIEND!" Fabian yelled at the door. Eddie entered with Rufus.

"Do I get my prizes now?" Rufus asked.

"Yes your prize is now." Eddie replied while taking off all of his clothes.

Rufus just stood there looking at the three teenagers who were all naked in front of him. Eddie walked over and rubbed mini Rufus with very big Eddie. Fabian got up from the bed and just knelt on the floor and started to suck on the fabric. Jerome just didn't do anything he just didn't know what was happening he saw the one who tried to kill him was standing in the room.

Eddie took off Rufus's clothes while nibbling his ear.

Jerome's eyes changed from black into grey. He started screaming. Eddie just went over and put his cock into Jerome's mouth. "Shut up!" Eddie shouted at Jerome. Then suddenly Jerome took a bite from Eddie's cock making it bleed. Jerome's eyes where still grey then all of a sudden Eddie and Jerome weren't in Jerome's room they where in the forest.

"How did this..." Eddie started questioning himself.

"Try and make me one of you. Your disgusting. Now good-bye Eddie Miller." Jerome yelled as he waved his hand and Eddie was taken somewhere else. Jerome chanted a rhyme and was soon back in his bed. Fabian was in pleasure as Rufus entered his ass whole.

"Where's Eddie? Clarke?" Fabian asked. who was then slapped round the face with Jerome's dick.

"Suck then I'll tell you?" Jerome ordered.

"I'd rather put myself inside you before I get any answers."

"Fine by me." Fabian put all the dick into his mouth. Fabian also took a nibble at the end of the cock. Jerome started moving his hips so Fabian ended up with his balls in his mouth. Rufus reached his climax and emptied his load into Fabian and then Jerome did the same at the same time. Fabian then took Jerome out of his mouth and Rufus out of his ass.

"You can leave now Ru-Ru." Fabian told Rufus but Rufus had other idea's he ended up putting his tongue into Fabian's ass. Fabian then just turned Jerome around and just put himself in Jerome without warning or preparation. Fabian was quicker to cum as Rufus just turned him on so much as well as being top for once.

Rufus got his tongue out of Fabian and got dressed leaving a naked Fabian and Jerome. He kissed them both on the head.

"Your work is done as well as mine. You'll never see me again." He then walked out.

"So where is Eddie Jerome?" Fabian questioned.

"Paris." Jerome answered.

"How you where only gone for about five minutes."

"Trying to make me evil is no good. I was already one of you except I had no side I had the powers of both Oxavens." He explained.

"What?" Fabian was shocked he got his clothes on and tried to run but Jerome has now transported them somewhere he doesn't recognise.

"Where are we and how on earth did you get changed so fast?"

"Your in between life and death the realm of the lost." Jerome answered.

Fabian started to scream. His eyes turned to the natural colour as if he wasn't even an Oxaven.

"I really want to rewrite time but I can't do that untill Nina enters this place and Eddie has killed Patricia I am sorry Fabian." Jerome then disappeared and Fabian passed out in the land that has forgotten time.

* * *

**Paris...**

Eddie was just in a hotel room standing naked he noticed a figure.

"Hello Eddie." said the figure.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled back at he figure.

* * *

**What do you think. I don't know what will happen next all I know is that The next chapter is just a conversation between Patricia and Eddie and that is about it.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay guys! **

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters or written any stories for a while but I'm here now. I have been revising for my final exams I only have 7 left and 4 this week so I will be uploading new stuff.**

**Anyway I have got a new love for Doctor Who fiction. I'm really sorry this is the chapter before last. It all ends mainly here.**

**I know it will be sad.**

**Anyway on with the chapter before last.**

* * *

"Why did Jerome bring me here Patricia?" Eddie was annoyed that his little sex party was cut short. Patricia throw a robe to Eddie.

"Cover up." She ordered. He really didn't want to take any orders from her but he had no choice when he could see the gun in her hand. "What happened to us Eddie? What made you this way?"

"You know why I'm a Crealat. You made me this way you bitch!" He yelled as he walked over and grabbed her wrist which made Patrica drop the gun.

"No I mean why are you so angery?" Patricia asked lovingly looking into his eyes and seeing the time they spent together as a coupple as she cerest his face.

"You told me you didn't love me. Then I cryed for weeks. I didn't know what to do with my life. I meet that demon and she made my anger serface. Now give me the Gates!" He said pushing her hand away from his face and grabbed her hair and pulled it.

"What makes you think that will help you. After all it was a lie." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Eddie said letting go of Patricia and looked into her eyes and could see pools of green.

"You will learn when you die!" She screamed and picked the gun up from the floor and aimed it at Eddie. "There is no such thing as Gates or Oxavens it is all a little fictional world in your head."

"No it isn't your here!" Eddie screamed.

"No I'm not I'm your imagination. I don't even exist, not me not Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Willow or Mara. The only one who is real is Jerome." She said ready to pull the trigger. Then Nina entered the room.

"Mistress. I'm ready to die now." She said.

"He needs to die in order for you to die honey." Patricia kissed Nina on the forhead. "Remember I will always love you.

A hooded figure enters the room.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Patricia looked at him while he had all of the people they took.

"Sorry Patricia." Jason said softly while walking over to Eddie. A gun was fired but Patricia and Nina fell to the floor. Fabian holding the gun from the out side window. Eddie ran out and noticed they where in a hotel on the 15th floor. Fabian was just floating in mid air.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang Bang!

"Eddie love are you alright in there?" Asked a man.

"Perfectly fine a light bulb blew up in the lab thats all." Eddie explained. The room was big it had a single bed. A lot of book shelves that are from the floor to the ceiling in the middle of the room in a square. The it didn't have a T.V or a wardrobe. It was painted white.

"How is the book coming along?" Asked the man asked.

"Fine honey. Do you want to go out Jerry?" He asked.

"Let me get my coat. Also you know I hate it when you call me Jerry call me Jerome or Baby boy."

"Ok Baby boy." Eddie said.

Jerome walked away from the door. Eddie looked at what he wrote on the desk.

"What I wouldn't do to live in that world." He whispered to himself as he ran out of the room.

The book was red and Intitled 'House of Never Knowing.' A note left next to it. It read.

_Based on my dreams. A life that was never true._

Out side the room Jerome asked "How many chapter left now?"

"Just one more. Then it will be over." Eddie answered looking back at the room. They left with smiles on there face. A ring on Jerome's finger.

* * *

**The last chapter next. **

**What do you think. I know it was short but it had to be done. I am in the middle of writting Ship Dead at the moment but I'm not starting that up agian untill my exams are finnished but I will get the last chapter of this up soon. It will be a shocker. It will also lead to the sequal that will be a sequal called. 'Something Blue' A cross over to Doctor who.**

**Please review and PM me. Guys.**

**Don't hate me please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay guys!**

**I'm it is time for the final chapter of House of Never Knowing. I didn't actually want to upload two chapters in one day but I just got to exited for the final instalment of the story. I read through the last chapter and realised that I forgot to actually spell check it but hopefully you still liked it.**

**Anyway this is the final chapter before the sequel 'Something Blue.' **

**This chapter is a crossover so if you want to know what happens next just look through the story.**

**I'm extremely happy to say this story is my most popular story. I know only a few people have reviewed but I don't think people realised my reviews are open for everyone to write comments.**

**I also really want to thank you guys for being so loyal and reading my stories.**

**Anyway on with the final chapter :(**

* * *

**2 months later...**

Eddie was nervures he was waiting in front of all his friends and family as well as Jerome's friends and family. It was raining everyone was wearing black.

"Jerome was the love of my life. We only were married for a few months. Then he was hit by a car on his way home from the shops. I miss him dearly." Eddie's eyes where dripping with the rain and tears of his lost lover. "He gave me a key on our wedding day and told me it was his secret he has to take to the grave. He told me of a man he once met and the time that they shared was unforgettable. I was so jealous, that somebody that wasn't me was making him so happy." He was holding a white rose in his hand; then he throw the rose into the ditch onto of the coffin. "He told me the day before he died that his adventure was only just beginning as well as mine. I said to him that is what marriage does to somebody." He smiled trying to mask his tears. Then Poppy took Eddie's hand and held it tight.

"That was beautiful Eddie. But why a white rose? His favorite colour was blue wasn't it?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah but his favorite plant was a white rose." Eddie just broke down as everyone grabbed some dirt and throwing it on top of the coffin. Then they left for the wake. Poppy left Eddie at the grave stone.

Eddie looked at the cold stone with it's kind words.

_Jerome Miller.  
Loving husband of  
Edison Miller,_

_Watch the skies,_  
_Find me in_  
_The blue,_  
_The box we live in,_  
_Will soon breakdown_  
_And show true beauty._

Eddie looked at the grave stone with eyes full of hate, he hit the stone over and over again "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THIS WAY?" he yelled to the sky. He kept hitting the cold, hard, gray stone untill his fists were soaked with tears, rain and blood. He was about to punch the stone again when he heard a voice.

"He was an amazing part of your life wasn't he?" Asked a woman's voice. He didn't bother to turn around to look at her face.

"He was the love of my life." He asked. The woman put her hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"It will all be ok trust me." She said. Although he didn't turn around to see her face he could tell she wasn't smiling.

"How did you meet him?" He asked because he didn't recognise her voice.

"I travelled with him for a while with a friend." She answered as she was crying onto Eddie's suit.

"Where are my manners the name is Eddie. You are?" He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears.

"Patricia Williamson." She answered.

Eddie's eyes opened instantly and he swung his head around to see her face. He was struck with horror as it was the spitting image of the girl he wrote for his book.

"Remember me now?" She asked as another girl came up to her.

"Mistress he can't remember time was rewritten by Jerome. Of course he can't -"

"Your just a fucking story in my head how on hell's earth are you here?" He asked he wanted to run away but he couldn't it was like he was stuck to the floor. The girls looked at him in shock. Just then a boy came up behind Eddie.

"It has been a while Eddie hasn't it?" Eddie looked and saw Fabian standing there.

"You are all just apart of my head! Your not real!" He was screaming as Fabian planted a kiss on Eddie's lips. Eddie didn't want it but he kissed back because it was comforting.

"Here's the story. Your book you think was a dream was real. However Jerome managed to rewrite time but in doing so you had to forget about us. He asked us when he dies we have to tell you this and also we had to bring with us a friend. Someone we all used to travel with before time was rewritten." The girl said.

"Nina!" Patricia yelled at her.

"Who's the friend?" Eddie asked not crying as much now. He looked into Fabian's eyes before slapping him round the face.

"Me." Said a man who entered the cemetery.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked.

"I'm the Doctor." said the man who wore a bow tie. A girl came after him. "Clara go away I have to do this on my own."

He explained as he took Eddie by the hand and dragged him away from Jerome's grave stone that stood there alone as every one else followed.

"Where should we start?" The Doctor asked.

* * *

**Well I bet you didn't see that coming did you! Haha.**

**I'm really happy I ended the story this way.**

**Really hope you liked House of Never Knowing.**

**The mystery continues soon with Something Blue.**

**Bye Bye **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
